Through the Fire
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: When the town goes up in flames, who comes to the rescue? The KND! PLEEZ RR!
1. Prologue

**Okay, here is my new fic! I got this from an RP with my friend, who let me use her characters in this story! Yay! ^_^ Thanks to Demon Angel! I hope you like! Please R/R!**  
  
Here are the pairings! Numbuh 121/123 Numbuh 15/16 Numbuh 957/27 Numbuh 4/3 Numbuh 1/5  
  
And here are the other characters! It's 627, 375, and 376. Numbuh's 375 and 376 only appear in the later chapters though.  
  
I know all of them are OC's except for the last two, but bear with me here! This'll be good! If you want their profiles go to my bio. ENJOY!  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
It was a cold and stormy day, and the world of the KND was quiet. Not much had gone on lately. The Operatives were sitting down on the couches, watching some stupid music video.  
  
Numbuh 4: Man this sucks! :: He folded his arms and slouched further into the soft couch, continuing his little mumbling moment. ::  
  
The others heard his complaint, but didn't respond, because their eyes were glued to the TV. The video was rather boring, but there was nothing else better to do. The wind howled and screamed, the branches of the trees rubbing against the windows. Numbuh 627 and 957 were talking to each other on one end of the couch, while the guys just stared blankly at the flashing screen.  
  
As the music played and the chattering continued, a loud BANG! was heard outside the window. Then everything was quiet again. All you could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the low voices on the TV.  
  
Numbuh 627: Wha's goin' on? :: She got up from the couch and walked to the window::  
  
Everyone stared after her as she opened the curtains to reveal a bright red light filtering through the glass, emitting heat. They all closed their eyes, trying to adjust to the bright glow coming through the almost melted window.  
  
Numbuh 123: What tha hell do we do now? :: He shrugged as he looked to 627 for an answer::  
  
Numbuh 627: :: looks at 123 quietly, then opens her mouth to say something in a low whisper:: Ah don't know.Ah jus' don't know.  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked it! Please R/R and tell me what ya think!  
  
Zim: Stupid human earth monkeys! Why do you do these story..things?  
  
Me: I dunno..It's fun?  
  
Gir: She doesn't know...  
  
Zim: Shut up Gir!  
  
Gir: YES MASTER! :: Eyes turn red and he walks off::  
  
Me: Chapter 1 is up next!  
  
~~@@IZIrkenGir@@~~  
  
Okay, I edited this, and for some reason Numbuh 7 thinks that I copied someone. Well..I didn't. I got this idea from Rping with a friend.^^ So..Yeah..I didn't copy it.I didn't even know there was one called Operation:Fire..Oh well, I'll thank ya all in my first chappie! ^____^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun wanna say it, but I don't own KND.  
  
Okie dokie! Thanks to all who reviewed my prologue! I will send shout outs to you all!  
  
Pansy Potter: If you wanna see bios of 627, 123, 121, 375, and 376, then just go to my bio. They are at the bottom. And thankies for reviewing!I'll post up the other bios right here!  
  
Numbuh 7: I said it at the end of my prologue, but I'll say it again, I did NOT copy the other fic. I didn't even know it existed...Sorry if it looked like I did, but really, I didn't copy it. Thanks for reviewing anyway! It makes me happy! ^^  
  
Numbuh 67: Thank you so much for your complements! The reviews just make me smile! ^_____^  
  
Numbuh 273: I am soooo sorry about this, but I can't add your ppl..I have too many as it is..I am REALLY sorry.but maybe in another one of mah fics I can put you guys in there. But, Thanks for reviewing anyway! (a/n: It feels weird saying that over and over, but you know...I'm glad that I have reviewers!)  
  
Kuki---Numbuh 3: lol. Thanks for your lovely review. I will keep going as long as ppl keep reviewing!  
  
DanMat6288: That wasn't my first chapter. I was just telling what happened before the whole thing started. But thank you for reviewing anyway!  
  
Mashi the Kitty Winged Girl: I will e-mail you.  
  
Flame: Look, you may think it sucks, but other people like it, so if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, and also don't read it if you think it's that bad.  
  
Thank you all! I am actually surprised I had that many ppl review...  
  
Zim: Lots of reviewer.people.AHHHHH!!!  
  
Gir: Oh.lookie!  
  
Me: ::rolz eyes:: Anyway, here are the OC's that don't belong to me, and you can't see them on my bio!  
  
Real Name: De Last name: Unknown  
  
Codename: Numbuh 957  
  
Likes: Thunderstorms and fire  
  
Dislikes: Unknown  
  
Attire: Her green cap that's always placed on backwards w/ 957 sewed on to it, a red shirt over a longer black one. black jeans with a silver chain across.  
  
Hair: Golden Blonde, down to her waist  
  
Eyes:Violet/Blue (she has a few freckles)  
  
Personality: Dark, mysterious, and mostly alone or around Numbuh 27. She never seems to be happy and causes some depression when she says hings. She keeps only to herself and never lets anyone to close, sometimes it's said that she's bare of all emotions.  
  
Background: No files or record of her pass.  
  
Siblings: None, atleast none recorded.  
  
Crush: The only person who's she's ever let close enough to her is Numbuh 27, so you could say him. Perhaps she does have a soft spot for him.  
  
Numbuh 27:  
  
Real Name: Jamie Rodriguez  
  
Codename: Numbuh 27  
  
Likes: Reading, writting, cooking, and playing cards  
  
Dislikes: Conflicts, when innocent people are hurt, and knowng the fact that he's worthless.  
  
Attire: Red vest over a green shirt, and jeans  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: A pale grey  
  
Personality: Quiet and shy. He has troubles communicating with people due to the fact that he's never been outside much. He's sweet, kind, and intellegent (lacking in social skills as said before) he keeps to himself and doesn't open up much until he gets to know you a whole lot better.  
  
Background: He comes from a Spanish family of nine children. His father left after he was born and his mother has been ill for many years. Even though he's the youngest he takes care of his family the best he can, mostly his mother. But since he comes from a poor family, theres no money to pay for medical bills or supplies, whch leads to why he's joined the KND, they support him and his family as long as he doesn't fail any missions.  
  
Siblings: Nine, but none in the Kids Next Door  
  
Crush: Ppl suspect it's Numbuh 957 but when they ask he neither protests or answers, just blushes  
  
Numbuh 15:  
  
Real Name: Jin Garkusha  
  
Codename: Numbuh 15  
  
Likes: Numbuh 36 (Like a sister), fun, food, laughing, joking around, and sleeping  
  
Dislikes: his foster parents, his real parents, stiffs, being alone, yelled at, and being misunderstood.  
  
Attire: light blue soccer jacket, white shirt w/ "DEATH" written on it in orange outlined by red and yellow flames, and cacky cargo pants.  
  
Hair: Dark brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Personality: Often laid back, and always trying to make everyone else laugh. He hates it when people are upset or being serious, and often tries to lighten the mood with a joke, but it always seems to be taken the wrong way.  
  
Background: He's from russia originally but his parents moved to Austrillia. The day they moved there his father left him at a park bridge and told him he'd be back. When night came and it was pooring out, it became clear no one was looking for him. Later he met Numbuh 16 and was put in a foster family.`  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Crush: Numbuh 16  
  
Numbuh 16:  
  
Real name: Koalie Meeniez  
  
Code Name: Numbuh 16  
  
Likes: Fighting, pizza, video games, and music  
  
Dislikes: snotty people, being weak or useless, being bossed around unless called for, and rainbow monkeys  
  
Attire: gray and black sweater w/ a reg. blue shirt, and old baggy jeans.  
  
Hair: Blonde, Mid back  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Personality: Can seem rough if you don't know her to well. she can have a bad temper when you get on her bad side.  
  
Background: She lives in Austrillia w/ her mom. She never knew her father but knew that she had a twin brother, though she's never known him either. Her mother seperated them at birth and gave her bro. to her dad. Her only friend was Numbuh 15 until she joined the KND.  
  
Siblings: A twin bro that she doesn't know, otherwise unknown  
  
Crush: Numbuh 15  
  
Man, that's a lot of bios! Well, there they are, and mine are on MY bio, so here's Chapter 1!!! Please R/R!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Operatives continued looking out the window, watching people scatter so as not to get burned to death. But they knew it was impossible to live through it. It was like hell out side, an inferno that no one could survive.  
  
As 627's eyes scanned the scene, bodies were strewn everywhere, burn to a crisp and unmoving. She had the feeling if she were to open the window it would smell of corpses and burning skin. She was too scared to move, let alone open the window.  
  
Mean while Numbuh's one and five came down the stairs to see what all the raucus was about.  
  
Numbuh five: What in the world is goin' on down here? ::she walked towards the crowd of KND all of which were now pale with fear::  
  
Numbuh Six twenty-seven: Ah dunno.we were sittin' down 'ere on tha couches watchin' TV, when somethin' exploded, and now tha town's up in flames. :: She whispered it so as not to make the others relive the moment::  
  
Numbuh one: This is terrible you guys! Just terrible! We have to find out who did this! And most importantly, go out and search for our families. ::He tried to act like the leader, but this time, he was too frightened to even scare a fly::  
  
They all turned around to look at him as if he had lost his mind. Never before in his life had he seen them all shaking and whining like a bunch of little puppies.  
  
Numbuh four: Are you mad?! If we go out there right now, we will burn to a crisp like everyone else! ::He was fuming now, even though it didn't help the situation at hand.::  
  
Numbuh one: Well, you got any better ideas! We can't wait until AFTER the fire, because they could be dead by then!  
  
They continued standing in silence, even Numbuh 4 quit while he was ahead. All you could hear now was the fire crackling, and wood falling to the hard ground. Their decision had to be made then, because who knew if their families would survive this. Then it struck them.  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Before anythin', ah jus' have one question.why didn't tha treehouse burn? ::she looked at the others, and seemed a little bewildered.::  
  
Numbuh four: Tha's roight! How come it didn't!  
  
Numbuh one: Strange..  
  
It was finally starting to get warm in the KND living room, and they noticed it quickly. Numbuh one twenty-three wiped his forehead with his orange sleeve.  
  
Numbuh one twenty-three: Damn! Is it getting' hot in 'ere or wha'?  
  
All the other KND nodded at the same time, beads of sweat forming on their forheads. They knew all too well now they should go out to search for their families and other friends, but they also knew it would be a sacrifice if they lost their lives.  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Well, ah know it's hot an' all, but ah'm goin' out there ta find mah family! ::she opens the door and shields her face from the licking flames as she runs through it...the inferno that could cost her life.::  
  
Numbuh three: Wait! Don't go out there! ::She realized it was too late and broke down on the floor crying, the only thing catching her tears was her long sleeved shirt.::  
  
They all put their heads down in remembrance of Numbuh six twenty- seven, they thinking she had run out and burst into flames just for her family. Of course, they were wrong.  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Hey guys! Come on! We don't have all day! ::They all looked out the window to see her standing on the ground waving up to them, a ring of fire surrounding her.::  
  
They all smiled widely as they quickly ran out the door, not caring what their surroundings were, just so long as they made sure she was alright. They ran down to her, fits of laughter and happiness burst into the air by the group who was very exstatic that she was now alive.  
  
Numbuh four: We though' we lost ya there Sheila! ::Numbuh 4 punched her in the shoulder lightly.::  
  
Numbuh three: Oh we are soo glad you are safe! ::pulls six twenty-seven into a tight embrace until she can't breathe::  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Let go.can't.BREATHE! ::she wriggled around in three's grasp until she was able to slide out from under her arms.:: Ah..tha's bettah!  
  
They all stood around and talked loudly over the flames, for some reason the flames weren't bothering them at the moment, and they were just talking away..  
  
Numbuh one: Okay guys! Now that we're out here, let's go and search for any survivors. I know it won't be likely, but it's best we try. ::as soon as he finished his sentence, the laughter and happiness faded away into sadness and remorse.::  
  
Numbuh four: One's right! Let's go and find our families and friends! :They all cheered at his gesture and then looked to Numbuh one::  
  
Numbuh one: Well, Kids Next Door, MOVE OUT!! ::With screaming being ensued, the Kids ran off into the hell on earth to find their friends and family, not knowing whether THEY were even going to survive this or not.::...  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Well, there's the first chappie! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Zim: If you don't review, I'll have to blast you off into space!  
  
Gir: The Tall Ones will deal with you! ---pulls out moose toy---I love you moosie!!  
  
Zim: o.O  
  
Me:....Ooookay! Anway, get ready for Chapter 2!  
  
~@@IZIrkenGir@@~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own KND, though I wish I did.the only thing I own is the characters that I made up, and the plot of the story!  
  
Me: Okie dokie! I know I'm goin' at lightning speed putting up my chapters, but I know if I don't then I won't be able to later. ^^ I only got one review so far for the first chapter, but that's okay! I just posted it!  
  
Pansy Potter: I'm soooo glad you like my story! I didn't realize how many people would like it! And I did review one of your stories for you. I thought it was sweet! ^___^  
  
Numbuh 67: lol. Thanks much for reviewing! I'm about to start this next chapter, so review some more! Please! ^^  
  
Numbuh 273: Yes, you will be in one of my fics, don't you worry!  
  
Zim: Great! Another chapter..thing..  
  
Gir: :: drinking a poop soda:: Yummy!  
  
Zim: GIR! How can you drink that!  
  
Gir: :: staring into space:: I don't know!  
  
Me: o.0...anyway, please read and review! Here's chappie two! (A/n: Hey! That rhymed!)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The slow rain had slowly stopped, helping the fire to increase enormously. The flames were now licking their clothes, and burning through to their skin. They all winced, but knew that they had to do this. They knew that somewhere out there was their family and friends, in dear need of help.  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Oh no...:: she trailed off, and Numbuh 3 looked at her::  
  
Numbuh three: What's wrong? :: She tugged on six twenty-sevens shirt to get her attention::  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Huh? Oh...Ah jus' realized that we have some membah's out there somewhere...  
  
Numbuh one: WHAT!? WHO!? :: He stopped the group dead in their tracks, not caring about the surroundings::  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Well, the othah day, Ah talked to some operatives, an' they are about two blocks away from tha Delightful's house...:: she didn't even get to finish her sentence when Numbuh four butted in::  
  
Numbuh four: Tha's not good! Well gang, let's go an' save 'em! :: He motioned his hand, and everyone followed, even Numbuh 1 was too worried to care about his leadership position at the moment::  
  
~***~***~***~***~At another Operatives house~***~***~***~***~  
  
The four Operatives sat huddled in a corner of the house, the fire nearing them every minute.  
  
Numbuh nine fifty-seven: :: she sits quietly, her eyes boring into the fire, a smile spread across her face. She is sitting in a separate corner with Numbuh twenty-seven::  
  
Numbuh twenty-seven: How could you be smiling at a time like this! The fire is about to kill us all, and you are sitting there SMILING!?  
  
Numbuh fifteen: Hopefully someone will come and rescue us!  
  
Numbuh sixteen: All we can do is hope...:: leaning against the wall::  
  
The four stayed motionless, thinking that somehow they would survive this. There wasn't much hope though, seeing as almost all the citizens had died.  
  
~***~***~***~***~On street~***~***~***~***~  
  
The group continued to run, not stopping along the way, crossing their fingers that the other operatives were okay.  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: They are jus' down this road! :: She yelled it at the top of her lungs so the others could hear her, because the only noise wasn't just the fire crackling, It was thunder from the storm that had recently subsided.::  
  
The others followed her willingly down the street, glancing at each burning house as they passed by, wishing they could help out others in need. But as of now they had a mission, and they couldn't abandon a mission.  
  
Numbuh five: Is that it? :: She pointed to the last house on the left. It was blue with white shutters.::  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Tha's it! Come on! Let's go an' see if they're inside! :: She ran up the driveway and onto the porch, waiting for the others to catch up.::  
  
Numbuh four: We bettah hurry before tha house falls ta pieces! ::He kicked the door down and ran inside, landing in the living room.::  
  
They frantically looked around the room for any sign of life, so far, there was none. They dropped their heads in dismay and were about to walk out the door when they heard a muffled noise.  
  
Numbuh five: What was that?  
  
Numbuh one: I don't know..but we better check it out.  
  
Numbuh four: It's coming from in here! :: Numbuh four points into the dining room.::  
  
The smoke thickened as they got to the small room, making the operatives cough uncontrollably. Beams and wall fell down all around them, making them wary of the danger that they were standing in.  
  
Numbuh 15: Over here!  
  
Numbuh 16: Come an' help us!  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: ::She looked through the rubble that was in the room until she found a boy and a girl about her age sitting in the corner, shaking.:: Come on! We 'ave ta ge' outta here! :: she grabbed their arms, but was almost thrown forward when they held back.::  
  
Numbuh 15: We can't leave our other friends here! ::Tears filled in her eyes at the thought of her friends burning to death.::  
  
Numbuh five: I found them Numbuh six twenty-seven! ::she pulled away debris and showed her. There were two more kids about the same age, huddled in a different corner.::  
  
Numbuh twenty-five: Thank you so much you guys! We thought we weren't going to survive! :: He jumped up from the corner and grabbed Numbuh nine fifty- sevens hand.::  
  
Numbuh nine fifty-seven's smile disappeared when she was dragged out of the house by twenty-five. She loved fire, and now she wasn't going to be able to die by fire. She scoffed.  
  
Numbuh nine fifty-seven: Why didn't you leave me in there to burn! ::she had somewhat of a psycho look on her face, which scared everyone.::  
  
Numbuh twenty-five: Why WOULD we leave you in there to burn? You're our friend, and we wouldn't do that. ::He looked at her, and then her face went back to normal.::  
  
Flames started sprouting everywhere, making it next to impossible to move anywhere. They dodged trees and telephone poles as the burnt figures fell to the ground in a heap, the operatives jumping over them or crawling under them.  
  
Numbuh four: Look! There's mah house! ::He pointed down the street to a slightly larger house that was white.::  
  
Numbuh four jogged up to his house's driveway, the others not too far behind, cautious of what could be lurking. As he neared his front door, Numbuh four stopped. A black and mysterious shadow appeared in the window by the door. It continued flailing around until it opened the door and stood there.  
  
Numbuh four: What the...  
  
Numbuh six twenty-seven: Wha's goin' on? ::She looked to the porch and saw the figure standing there.:: Huh? Wha' is tha' 'ting?  
  
Scared as they were, they were able to back up just enough to watch the figure walk out onto the porch's front step, it's eyes red with malice, and walk out onto the pathway, where it turned around and watched the house blow up.  
  
Numbuh 4: Oh my..god...::Numbuh four was too petrified to speak anymore. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. He had just watched this 'shadow' destroy his house, and just stare at it as if it was no big deal.  
  
Just then, the shadow turned his head and saw the operatives standing there at the end of the driveway, white as sheets. He smiled maliciously as the walked towards them, burning the grass with each slow step he took.  
  
Numbuh five: That thing looks familiah..  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Ohhhh.a cliff hanger! I hope you liked it! I'm on a roll wit' this story! Whoo hoo! Please review! I LOVE reviews! ^^  
  
Zim: And if you flame, the flames will be used against those who have sent them! ::laughs psychotically::  
  
Gir: FLAMES!!!  
  
Zim: Where?  
  
Dib: You are so clueless you stupid alien!  
  
Zim: Why you---  
  
Me: While those two battle it out, tell me what ya think about it! Like I said, I love getting' reviews! They make me smile, and they make me happy! And the more you review, the faster I am at completing the story!  
  
~@@IZIrkenGir@@~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again..::sighs:: I do not own KND..  
  
A/N: Dear GOD! It's been forever since I updated! Sorry ya'll! Well, here goes Chapter 3! Please Read and Review!  
  
Dib: I know you're here Zim. ::looks around frantically::  
  
Me: Uh.Dib.he's right behind you. ::points::  
  
Dib: Found you!  
  
Me: ::Rollz eyes::  
  
Zim: Stupid earth MONKEY!  
  
Me: Uh..heh heh.here's the chappie!! ^^  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The gangs eyes opened wide as the firey being walked towards them. As Numbuh 4 squinted, he pulled his head back, almost tripping over himself trying to walk backwards.  
  
Numbuh 5: What's wrong wit you? ::she looked at Numbuh 4 with a 'You have issues.' Kind of face.  
  
Numbuh 4 looked at her with an intense fear in his eyes, and she could see it.  
  
Numbuh 627: Weh should run!  
  
Numbuh 4: Ah know who tha' is! It's Sir Toasty!  
  
The Operatives gasped. But, the Knight belonged to the DC! Do you think.  
  
Numbuh 123: Tha DC must HAVE caused this! ::his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at the monster as it erupted a deep laugh::  
  
Numbuh 15: Man.I don't think the DC caused this.  
  
The group looked at him in shock.  
  
Numbuh 123: Are you crazy!? Who else can control him! ::He shook 15 violently until Numbuh 16 stopped him::  
  
Numbuh 16: He can control himself..  
  
Sir Toasty: Ha ha! I will soon be ruler of the world! And the puny Kids Next Door can't stop me!  
  
The kids then felt helpless. Their world was about to fall apart, and they couldn't stop it. The fire continued to climb higher, creating walls of no escape around them. The searched frantically for an exit, but to no avail. They were trapped with this monster, and in the pit of their stomachs they knew that this wouldn't turn out good. It was then that Numbuh 957 came up with an idea.  
  
Numbuh 957: We need to make a diversion, while I try to douse him with whatever water we do have. ::she whispered it so low that not even the huddlers could barely hear. They all nodded anyway.::  
  
They ran around Sir Toasty visciously, not stopping for a second as he slashed his firey sword in circles at their feet and heads. The sweat was pouring from their foreheads as they jumped, ducked, and swerved around his feet, hands, and sword. They were getting pretty tired, and 957 had to carry out her plan quickly.  
  
Numbuh 4: Hurry Numbuh 957! Ah don't know how long weh can hold 'im off!  
  
Numbuh 3: Weeee! This is fun!  
  
Numbuh 5: You bettah be careful girl! One wrong move and you're toast! ::she ducked under his fist::  
  
Numbuh 627: Ah would jump on his head, but then I would catch on fire!  
  
Numbuh 123: Ah wondah why!  
  
Numbuh 5:We need ta stop arguin' and start distractin'!  
  
Meanwhile, 957 continued to search for water wherever there wasn't fire.which was nowhere.until she spotted a fire hydrant that was halfway melted, and water was streaming out of it.  
  
Numbuh 957: Ah ha! ::she grabbed a hose nearby and stuck it on the hydrant, turning it on easily with a wrench she carried in her backpack.::  
  
She enjoyed the fire, but she knew that her friends' lives were in danger, and she couldn't risk their safety. She ran non stop towards the Ops. And started turning the nozel.  
  
Numbuh 957: Die you fiery beast!!!! ::she held the hose tightly as the water came pumping out, hitting Sir Toasty right in the face::  
  
Sir Toasty: AHHHHH!!! Noooo!!! ::he fell to the ground in a heap of ashes, the only thing left was his solid steel helmet::  
  
The Kids were breathing hard, worn out and sore from all the work. But they did it. They defeated the terrorizor, and it was very victorious. Their hearts were leaping with joy, yet they were aching because they had to get rid of the fire of the town..  
  
Numbuh 5: This is goin' ta be a long night..  
  
Numbuh 4: You go' tha' roight. ::He looked up to the sky, the stars twinkling ever so lightly::  
  
Numbuh 627: Tha battle was won, now for tha war. ::she observed the wall of fire, and she knew that this was no easy task::  
  
Numbuh 15: Let the war begin!  
  
Numbuh 16: Kids Next Door! WAR stations!!  
  
Running furiously towards the houses to search for survivors, they split into groups...  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~ A/N: YET, another cliffie! I like doing cliffies!! ^_^  
  
Gaz: I like cliffies too.  
  
Zim: You do!?  
  
Gaz: Yeah.they are convenient for knocking little annoying green kids off of them.  
  
Zim: o.0.AHHHHH!!!!!!! ::runs around in circles::  
  
Me: Next is chapter two!!! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!  
  
~@@IZIrkenGir@@~ 


End file.
